The Battle of Butlers
by syrifkedzior
Summary: Sora is teleported to the world of Kuroshitsuji by Takashi. Is this the same Takashi that she has been friends with all this time. He said he can help her stand against her mother. Can he really improve her fighting skills? Will Sora fall for Takashi or will she fall for Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

"Sora to the House of Drachen. The year is 1875 in England also known as the Victorian Era, and you are one of the maids of House of Drachen. You will serve our Lord Takashi. I am your Lord." The man at the top of the stairs said. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black suit with a dark blue ties. I looked at him and said "Takashi?" He looked down at her and looked back up and did not speak. That was when I knew that I had to call him "M' Lord"

"Yes Sora?" He said in a cold voice, his eyes sharply pierce mine. "I was just wondering what my job is?" I said looking down at my shoes. In my mind this did not feel right, but I know this is acceptable. "Your job is to clean the House, cook the food, and garden, etc." As he said "etc" we circled his right hand. "I will get on that M' Lord" I said as I bowed. I felt so embarrassed to the fact that I had to serve someone who I did not know. "Get on with your chores and by 7:15pm my dinner should be served. Talk to the Chef if need be." After he spoke he turned on his heels and walked up the stairs. I admit that I wonder where he was going, but I decided it would be in my best efforts to not follow him. I wonder if this was the same Takakshi that was the dragon I befriended on that mountain. I began to wonder the halls looking for the location of the kitchen. The House of Drachen was huge and well decorated. I wonder who the maid before me was. I made a right turn and I ran into a man dressed in white. He has blue shaggy hair and black eyes. "Hey you must be the new maid? My name is Küchenchef well it is my title."

"Um I am sorry if this is rude but what is a Küchenchef?" I asked confused.

"Küchenchef is German for Chef. You do know German?"

"I do not know German so is that going to be a problem?" I asked him looking down at my feet.

"Well now I see why the Lord hired you. Okay well Drachen is German for Dragon. So basically this is the House of Dragon. So what is your name?"

"My name is Sora Akuma. What do you mean you know why the Lord hired me?"

"Sora Akuma is Japanese right? You will find out, and by the way nice silver hair."

"I do believe so my parents picked it out but died by a fire. I guess I will and thank you. Oh the Lord said dinner would be served at 7:15. He told me to talk to you." I said looking down the halls. "Oh sorry about that, and dinner is already down come with me." He turned on his heels and walked, and I followed. We continued walking until we reached the kitchen. "Here is his dinner. Now remember to tell him what is it okay"

"Yes, but what is it?" I asked looking at the dark blue tray that had a hint of silver. "In the tray is Apple and Raisin deep pie. You see he has a sweet tooth. The tea is Earl Grey, and make sure not to slip any. Now get to his study."

"Where is his study?"

"Ugh I forgot I will walk you" he walked towards the kitchen door and I picked up the tray. It was not as heavy as I expected. I carried the tray to the study remembering how to get there from the kitchen. The Chef stopped in front of the door and gestured me to knock. I held the tray in one hand and knocked on the door. "Come" I heard a voice say on the other side. I turned the knob and opened the door. There was a desk with paperwork on it and to the other side of the room was a chess board with two chairs. There was a painting of him hanging over the fireplace. I noticed that he did not look up until I was on his right side. I gently placed the tray to the side and removed the lid. "Today's dinner is an Apple and Raisin deep pie, and the tea is Earl Grey." I put the plate onto his desk with his knife and fork, along with a napkin. I set his tea cup on the right side of the plate and poured the tea into the cup without spilling a drop. "Will that be all today M' Lord?" I said as I picked up the tray and bowed.

"Yes one thing" He paused causing me to begin to panic. "We need to talk so after I finish eating I will find you in the ball room."

"Yes M' Lord I will be there waiting on you."

"Good now on to it." He said as he cut a piece of his pie and ate it. I walked out of the door closing it and walked towards the ball room I think. I found my way to the ball room and I stood there until he got here. I wonder why he asked me to join him in here. A couple minutes later I heard the door open. He appeared and he walked towards me and said "My dear Misa." I stood there shocked no one called me that name. "My name is Sora sir." I said looking down at my feet. "No your real name is Misa I know this because that dragon on the mountain was me. You are probably asking yourself how can a dragon become a human. Well the answer is Yokai Academy. There you will see me in my dragon form more. I can not believe I get to be here with you." When we said the last sentence he smirked. "Can I do something that I been wanting to do for some time?"

"I am only your faithful servant" I said smirking. He put his hands on my waist pulling me closer and then he said "You are so much more than a servant for me, Misa" As he said my name he leaned in closer and kissed me on my lips. As the kiss deepened he bit my bottom lip, and it was not painful. He pulled away from the kiss and said "You are mine, and only mine Misa."

"Yes M' Lord"


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi and I continued to dance until it was around 8:30pm. "Time for me to work on the paperwork, do you know what you are going to do?" Takashi asked me.

"I am to clean your room?" I said not sure of myself.

"You are correct and once you are done what are you to do?"

"Wait on M' Lord to see his clean room"

"Correct go on I will in there soon" Takashi said then turning and walking away to his study. I waited until he was out of sight and I began my walk to Takashi's bedroom. Somehow I found my way there because when I opened the door I saw a bed, and a dresser. His room was already clean. I looked around and started to dust, and sleep his flooring. Next I made his bed and once I was finished hands went around my waist and held me close. "Misa" was all I heard before I was turned around. Takashi was holding me into his arms and when I look at his blue eyes he kissed me. As we kissed he pushed me onto his bed, and his hand went up my dress, but he stopped when he reached my black underwear. "Want me to continue?"

"Yes" I said without hesitation, and I forgot the sir. Takashi turned me over and slapped my ass as hard as he could. "What did you forget?" He asked me and I replied "I forgot the sir, sir"

"Much better now let me ask you again do you want me to continue."

"Yes sir" Takashi smiled and flipped me back over and slid his hand back up my dress and was beginning to pull my underwear down when Küchenchef came into the door. "M' Lord Phantomhive is here" Takashi jumped up from the bed went to the door and went to greet this Phantomhive. I fixed myself and I began to hate who ever came and intruded Takashi and I. I began to run to the kitchen to get the tea. When I got there Küchenchef was waiting for me to pick the tea up. "They are in the dining hall, I will have dinner ready soon"

"What kind of tea is it?"

"Earl Grey, Phantomhive likes it" Küchenchef said and returned to cooking. I picked up the tray and made my way to the dining hall. The door was already opened and I walked through and headed to my lord's direction. Once I got the table I saw a man with black saggy hair and he was in a butler's outfit, and next to him was a child with black hair and blue eyes. I put the tea cup on my Lord's right side and poured the tea gently, and once I did I put in the sugar as much as I know my Lord wanted. Then I moved to Phantomhive, I am guessing, and began to pour the tea but I was stopped. "I am sorry ma'am my lord does not like people pouring his tea for him you see I am his." I gave him the tea tray and walked beside Takashi. "As you wish"

"So Takashi I heard you obtained a new maid is this her?" The child said looking at me.

"Yes this is her, and her name is Sora. Sora this is Ceil Phantomhive." Takashi said looking at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." I said as I bowed. He nodded and Ceil said something to his butler and the butler walked over to me. Takashi then said "Sora, please show Sebastian where the kitchen is"

"Yes M' Lord" I bowed and walked with Sebastian to the kitchen. We began to walk down the halls when Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Ah Sora you know you should not be a maid for the Drachen, but for Phantomhive. You know why we came today right?"

"I belong with M' Lord in the House of Drachen. I think your Lord wants me to buy me huh?" I said pulling away and failing. Sebastian pulled me closer to him and whispered "You will be mine, Sora" As he said my name he kissed me and pinned my arms to the wall. I bite his lip hoping it would cause him to stop but he moved both my wrist in one hand and began to undo my dress. That was when Küchenchef ran up and pushed Sebastian away from me. "Sora I need you in the kitchen." Küchenchef said as he pulled me away from Sebastian. Chef and I walked side by side and Sebastian was behind us as we walked to the kitchen. Chef leaned in closer to whisper "You don't need to be alone with him, I will talk to the Lord."

"Thank you" I said as we entered the kitchen. I saw two trays and Chef said "Today's lunch is beef roast with mash potatoes and peas." I picked up the tray and Sebastian picked up Ciel's tray. "Thank you Chef see you soon." I walked out of the kitchen door and walked towards the dining room. I walked towards Takashi's side and I placed this plate in front of him. "Today's lunch is beef roast with mash potatoes and peas, and the tea is Earl Grey, M' Lord." Takashi nodded and I back up and stood beside him. "So Takashi are you willing to give up Sora for a price?" Ciel said looking at me, and Takashi cleared his throat and said "Sora is not for sell, she is mine" Ciel looked at Sebastian and said "I command you" and Sebastian picked up the silverware. Takashi then said "Sora Konoha" I went to my daggers that was attached to my outer thigh and I got ready to run, and Chef ran up with his knives.  
I ran up to Ciel and I put one of my daggers to his neck. I had my fingers in his hair and I pulled his head back exposing his neck. I pushed my dagger's tip against his neck so far that it was close to piercing his skin. I saw Takashi walk around me and then said "Sebastian you come into my House and tried to rape my maid, then Ciel you try buying her and when I said no you tried to get Sebastian to kill me and take her. Now I am faced with a troubling decision. On one hand I could have Sora kill you or I could release you from your certain death. Cause Sora is not a normal just like your Sebastian is not a normal butler. Yes I know he is a demon, but you do not know about how skilled Sora is when it comes with weapons."

"I am simply one hell of a maid" I said grinning evilly. There was something telling me to kill him but I decided not to until Takashi told me too. I then heard Ciel try to mutter something. "Let up an inch Sora." Takashi said, and I did. "We will be leaving, but this will not be the last time that you see us I promise you that" Ciel said, and Takashi walked closer but had Ciel at arm's length. "If you come anywhere close to me or my people I will have her do something that she has not done for some time, and she is really enjoys the slowness of the death." Ciel looked at me with fear and he then looked at Sebastian and said "We are leaving" Takashi nodded and my daggers when to my side but was ready in a moment's notice. Sebastian picked Ciel up and ran out of the house to their carriage. Takashi and I watched them leave out of the bay window. Chef walked up and said "M' Lord are you alright."

"Yes I am thankful that I have a skilled assassin by my side." He looked at me, and I felt my cheeks blush. "You are welcome M' Lord, I will get to cleaning" I began to turn, but I was pulled back by Takashi who kissed me. Chef looked away and cleared his throat, and we stopped kissing. "Thank you Misa" Takashi said as he looked into my eyes. I blushed and turned to clean up the dining table.


End file.
